


战女神的慈悲

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: Keywords：苍穹骑士团 沙里贝尔Summary：“苍骑深夜60分”存档。这个主题第一个想到沙里贝尔#，想到教会黑暗面的罪与罚，因为类似的题材过去写过，所以本来想设计成番外，但回顾我写的所有文，涉及到这个要素的以沙里贝尔有关的故事竟然有七篇之多，实在难以选择，最后还是决定独立成章。这个方向可以展开的太多，60分钟只够写一个暗示隐晦的大纲。





	战女神的慈悲

“战女神是慈悲的，她让所有流离的孩童有所依靠，得到庇护。”

沙里贝尔来到孤儿院的那个傍晚，晚霞格外红艳，就像是夺走他父母的那场大火，一直烧到了孤儿院女神雕像的脚下，照得神圣的大厅里金光四射，为孩童因不安而苍白的脸颊蒙上暖色的光辉。

穿白袍的圣职者坐在神龛的阴影里，对他露出温和而慈爱的微笑，布满皱纹的眼睑眯起来，一对灰色的瞳仁在暗处端详着他。

“你是十分特别的孩子。”他如是对沙里贝尔说，目光里掩饰不住喜爱，就像是要佐证这个评价，他的手掌在沙里贝尔的肩头停留了很久，最后移动到孩童圆润稚嫩的脸颊上，指尖看似不经意地掠过男孩碎发下冰凉的耳朵尖。

沙里贝尔因酥痒而打了个寒战。那双手缩回去了，取而代之的是圣职者肃穆庄严的声音。

“女神慈悲，却唯独不会眷顾自私与吝啬之人，你将在这里学会虔诚、忍耐、谦卑与慷慨，还有全然的奉献。”

沙里贝尔似懂非懂地点头，神龛上的蜡烛随风摇晃，在他银色的眼睛里点亮火光。

圣职者满意地拍拍男孩微红的脸颊，领他去往老旧的灰色建筑里最角落的房间，在那还不及礼拜堂三分之一大的屋子里，紧密地排列着十几张狭窄的木质小床，霉菌与青苔比沙里贝尔更早地占据了打满补丁的薄被与褥子。

孩子们坐在各自的位置上，十几双眼睛扫视着沙里贝尔。圣职者向大家介绍了新来者的名字，叮嘱孩子们要像兄弟姐妹那样相互友爱，但直到他离开，也没有人走过来迎接沙里贝尔，或是对这个新来的小男孩表现出一丝一毫的兴趣。他们的表情麻木而漠然，望向沙里贝尔时的眼神毫无光彩，就仿佛他只是房间里多出的家具。

沙里贝尔想起父母曾经吓唬自己的话——“不乖的话就把你送到教会的孤儿院去，那里可都是些会欺负人的坏孩子。”

尽管那晚并没有人欺负他，恐惧与担心仍使沙里贝尔不敢入眠，夜晚的寒冷令他怀念壁炉里的火光。随着疲惫与睡意袭来，这火光烧到了他的梦境里去，他又一次站在了烈焰中倾圮的房屋前，父母临死前的哀嚎在耳边回荡，一声比一声凄惨尖厉，最后化作了乌鸦沙哑刺耳的悲鸣，随着通往天际的火光与烟尘在头顶上方徘徊。

连续好几日，他都是在噩梦中惊醒的，同屋住的孩子偶尔会好心地递来水，或是洗干净的毛巾，有时他们会叫来管理宿舍的圣职者，让他看看满头冷汗的沙里贝尔是不是病了。孩子们做这样的事情，就像是他们白日在院子里贴火柴盒换取食物一样熟稔而机械，仿佛已经对噩梦与恐惧习以为常。

逐渐地，沙里贝尔留意到，噩梦也发生在别的孩子身上，他们在午夜时分突然痉挛，发出痛苦的叫喊，摇晃着脑袋拒绝，手指紧抓着床单，抗拒所有的触碰，哪怕是来自圣职者的温柔安抚。他们中的许多人已经在修道院生活了很久，但因为某种讳莫如深的原因，他们并没能很好地适应这里的生活。

“战女神总是会给最优秀的孩子一些特别的考验。”

谜题揭晓的那日，也是个黄昏。圣职者走到饭厅来，取走沙里贝尔手里还未来得及盛满稀粥的陶碗。

“跟我来，孩子，女神今日亲选了你，只要牢记我对你说过的慷慨与奉献，你自会得到甜蜜而丰厚的回馈。”

圣职者将沙里贝尔带出了孤儿院，他们从后门离开，黄昏时的街道意外冷清，灰白色的石板路上，一只野猫慵懒地舔食着垃圾堆里蛋糕上残留的奶油。沙里贝尔感到腹中空旷难受，修道院里每日的饭食都是稀粥，晚餐时偶尔会多一片切得很薄的面包，他已经很久没有尝过甜点的味道了。

“就是这里了。”

圣职者在一栋豪宅的面前停下脚步，他并未说明来意，但门口守卫的士兵显然认得他，恭敬地为他打开大门。

”哈罗妮偏爱谦卑顺从的孩子，那位大人也是一样，你要顺从他，按照他的教导行事，之后你自会得到奖励。“

沙里贝尔点了点头，除此之外他也没有别的能做，令他稍微感到安心的是，从走廊尽头吹来的风里带着炉火的温暖，还有食物诱人的香气，他的肚子不争气地叫起来，他已经很久没有真正地吃饱过，如今更是感到前所未有的饥饿。

“过来，孩子，这边有好吃的。”一个声音由远及近，随后是一只饱满得有些肥腴的手，五个手指中的四个都带着戒指，只有拇指是空着的，翡翠镶金的手镯挂在手腕上，一条粗大的宝石链条系在腰间，随着他走路的脚步摇晃，几乎要垂到地上。

跟着这贵族打扮的男人，沙里贝尔来到了灯火辉煌的宴会厅，周围的空气在墙边暖炉的炙烤下变得灼热，食物的香气从堆满珍馐佳肴的桌子上散发出来。

“吃吧，孩子，”男人将沙里贝尔推到桌前，从盘子里的糖果中拣出快巧克力，递到他的嘴边，”咬它，孩子，你会喜欢的。“

沙里贝尔小声地说谢谢，比起礼貌更多是出于本能，他有些犹豫要不要接受陌生人的赠礼，可他一张口，男人就将那根甜腻的小棍伸进了他的嘴里，也许是很少喂小孩子吃东西的缘故，他探得很深，一直抵到沙里贝尔的喉咙里，男孩差点忍不住吐出来。

他最终艰难地吃下那根巧克力棒，还有各种塞进他口中的东西，糖果、樱桃……当泡芙里的奶油顺着他嘴角流下来时，宴会厅里迸发出一阵笑声，他自觉失礼地擦了擦嘴，发现仆人熄灭了最明亮的几盏灯火，变得昏暗的光线中，人们笑着朝他靠近。

沙里贝尔疑惑却预感到不妙地后退几步，可人群就像涨潮时随浪涌来的海藻，无数的手臂好似长长的触须纠缠着小男孩幼稚却火热的四肢与躯干。

夕阳在窗外的天空燃尽了最后一抹光亮，火焰从天空蔓延到了男孩的身体里，从内到外都是热辣辣的灼痛，比带火星的碎木屑落到皮肤时还要滚烫。在连续不断的疼痛与烧灼感中，沙里贝尔觉得自己到火狱里走了一遭，圣典上说，那是专为十恶不赦的罪人所准备的死后囚牢，无辜纯洁的小男孩不明白，为何神明要让自己体验这种煎熬？是在惩罚他那日不小心碰倒了蜡烛，还是在暗示他本该同父母一起前往彼岸？

以他为主菜的飨宴持续了整夜，火烧般的感觉逐渐被身体习惯至麻木，沙里贝尔渐渐地听不见耳边的喘息，也无法再分辨周围人赞叹的啧啧声，他只觉得有什么东西在心里劈啪作响，好像一团微弱闪烁的火苗在疾风骤雨中努力燃烧，在浑然无尽的黑暗里拼命点亮微茫的光环。

这是沙里贝尔第一次经历试炼，从此之后，每一次的顺从与奉献，他心里的火光都更加明亮一些，直到有一天，整个修道院都在火光里化为灰烬。

那又是另一个红云燎天的美丽黄昏。

”您得为此负责，圣职者阁下。“

沙里贝尔穿着审问官的蓝色长袍，他已经不是昔日任人摆布的小男孩，如今的他在皇都有着响当当的名号，人们像躲避可怕的烈焰一样躲避着他，以免成为落魔崖下阴森森的白骨，或是原野上随风飘散的一捧烟灰。但沙里贝尔就像随风燎原的火焰，但凡被他盯上的猎物，无一能逃脱化为灰烬的命运。

“谁叫您是唯一从那场大火中活下来的人呢？没有任何人能证明您的清白，现场的一切却都可以指认您有罪。”

被钉在火刑柱上的男人想要申辩，张嘴却只能发出风箱般的破音，他面色灰白，形容枯槁，在被囚禁的日子里，他品尝了饥饿，还有他昔日刻在修道院孩子们身体里的忍耐与奉献。为了让他完美彻底地理解战女神的试炼，异端审问局甚至向冒险者派发了理符任务，以便采购到足够多的黑鞭，这种鱼又粗又滑，就像泥鳅一样见洞就钻，越是温热湿润的地方越是令它们感到舒适。如今在他干瘪的肚子里，还有不幸殉职的鱼的尸骸躺在横膈膜的下方，硬质的鱼鳍刺破了脾脏与肠胃，将腹腔搅动得一团糟。

审判与定罪一气呵成。沙里贝尔打了个响指，火焰从木头柱子的下方烧起来，沿着圣职者的小腿往上攀升，逐渐席卷他的胸膛与心跳。

“有一件事您倒是说对了。”沙里贝尔勾起嘴角，在烈焰的舔舐下，火光里的人形变得狰狞扭曲，油脂滴落在他的泡脚，浸出泪痕般的深色污迹，“战女神是慈悲的，她见不得人间污秽横流，于是赋予天选者决罚的力量，好让有罪之人的灵魂与肉体得到净化。”


End file.
